villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sour Bill
Sour Bill is a supporting antagonist in Disney's 52nd full-length animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. He is King Candy's diminutive minion. He was voiced by Rich Moore (the film's director), who later played Doug Ramses in Disney's Zootopia. Official Disney Bio As King Candy’s diminutive henchman, Sour Bill is often left to handle the stickier situations—but this long-faced little ball isn't exactly happy about his depressing duties. Personality As his name suggests, Sour Bill is not exactly sweet. He is gloomy, miserable, and pessimistic, so he speaks in a monotonous, emotionless, apathetic, bored, passive, inattentive, and unenthusiastic manner, and it is only during intense moments that he is more expressive, significant, and demonstrative. Sour Bill's state of morality is highly questionable and controversial. He was undoubtedly loyal, steadfast, incorruptible, straightforward, conscientious, and believable to King Candy, and (despite his apparent annoyance) was extremely supportive and encouraging of all of his endeavors (specifically his ongoing mission to keep Vanellope from racing) as evidenced by his facial expressions in various scenes. He is also the only individual in the game to know Vanellope was a real racer, and that her inclusion in a race would not lead to the world's destruction. His reasonings for both assisting Candy and keeping the latter's secrets confidential are unknown; whether it have been out of fear, malice, or some other form of motivation. Judging by his character, and the fact that he was quick to (unenthusiastically) praise Vanellope as sovereign once his memories were restored, it is heavily implied that Sour Bill simply hadn't enough interest in the information to act on it, and will unabashedly condone acts of villainy or heroism, in relation to whom he serves. An interesting note is that it was originally believed that Sour Bill was seemingly disconsolate as a result of a strong disliking towards King Candy. However, this is not the case. Not only was he shown to be incredibly dependable and trustworthy to the King, albeit annoyed with some of his orders, Sour Bill continues to appear depressed even after Candy's death, as seen when he unenthusiastically announces Vanellope's royal status. This could possibly mean Sour Bill's gloomy attitude is merely part of his programming. History In the video game kingdom of Sugar Rush, Sour Bill is first introduced attending the daily Random Roster Race to cordially introduce King Candy, the host of the race's opening ceremony. After the racers deposited their coins, Sour Bill is asked by the king to identify a mysterious hooded figure depositing a coin. The figure is revealed to be Vanellope, who is forbidden from racing. The king furiously orders his guards to capture her, but a taffy monster disrupts the ceremony, distracting the guards and allowing Vanellope to escape. Once apprehended by the guards, the monster is taken to King Candy's castle. Sour Bill de-taffys the monster, who is revealed to be the bad-guy from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr.—Wreck-It Ralph. Ralph explains that the coin Vanellope deposited was actually a medal he earned from the war game Hero's Duty and that he needs it back. The king refuses, however, as the medal was now in the game's codes, making it impossible to retrieve. The king orders Ralph to leave Sugar Rush at once, as he sets out to find Vanellope. As he does, Sour Bill silently departs, as well. After learning Vanellope has built a kart with Ralph's assistance, King Candy and his goons try to arrest her and Ralph, but the duo manages to escape. The king orders Wynnchel and Duncan to find her, and returns to the castle. There, Candy nervously paces about in the throne room as Sour Bill attempts to ease his nerves by fanning him with a lollipop. Eventually, the donuts return and announce their failure. Knowing this could mean nothing but trouble, Sour Bill silently expresses his grief, before following the king into a hidden elevator behind the throne. The elevator takes the duo to a hidden chamber that contains the game's codes. Inside, Candy is able to retrieve Ralph's medal and journeys out to find him. In his absence, Sour Bill is left in command. While in charge, Sour Bill is visited by Fix-It Felix, Jr., himself, and is asked if he has seen any sign of Ralph. Realizing the two obviously have some sort of association, Sour Bill imprisons the handyman in order to prevent further trouble from outsiders. ter on, Sour Bill is sent out to clean up the shattered remains of Vanellope's kart. He is confronted by Ralph, who demands to know why Vanellope was on the game's cabinet despite the supposed fact that she's a glitch. When he refuses to cooperate, Ralph begins to lick Sour Bill, who commented that Ralph's tongue felt like sandpaper. Despite Ralph threatened to it again until he reach Sour Bill's center, he miserably vowed to take the truth to his grave, so Ralph stuffed him in his mouth. Once he was pulled out, Sour Bill finally confesses the truth and reveals that Vanellope was once a racer until King Candy tried to delete her code. When Ralph asks about the king's motives, Sour Bill is unable to answer, due to his memory loss. Nevertheless, he informs Ralph of Vanellope's whereabouts and the key to saving her, claiming it's all he knows. As Sour Bill tearfully begs for mercy, Ralph sticks him onto a giant lollipop tree. Afterward, Vanellope is freed from her prison, King Candy is defeated, and the former glitch crosses the finish line of the Random Roster Race, thus resetting the game and restoring the memories of all the inhabitants. Sour Bill then returns (having somehow escaped the lollipop tree, though it's still stuck to his backside) and rushes to Vanellope's side upon to declare her sovereign of the land; resuming his position as her adviser. Appearance Sour Bill appears to be a small green candy with jellybean-like hands and feet that are disembodied. Trivia *The voice actor of Sour Bill is also the director of the film. *He's true to his name Sour Bill in two ways: **He has a sour deposition. **He actually tastes sour, according to Ralph. Navigation Category:Food Category:Movie Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Gaolers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Self-Aware Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Oppressors Category:Insecure Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Protagonists Category:Strategic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns Category:Amoral Category:Conspirators